


A perfect Valentine's

by Jack36



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: A year after canon, F/F, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's night, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: When Riko got invited to spend Valentine's night at Yoshiko's place, she surely didn't expect the perfect night.





	A perfect Valentine's

“Hey, Rikocchi, what are you and Yoshiko-chan doing for Valentine’s?” That question, a week ago, had put Riko in a state of complete panic. The first Valentine’s day with a relationship. The first Valentine’s day with the girl she fell hopelessly and completely in love with, and who, apparently, loved her just as much. Of course, seeing her reaction, Mari, video calling from Italy, started throwing suggestions, from a simple date at the park all the way to a beautiful day at a resort, complete of hot springs and fancy dinner, all paid by the heiress. Riko refused to get economic help though: it was their day, hers and Yocchan’s. But the following day the raven haired beauty surprised her, when, at Riko’s request for a preference for the date, smiled a smug little smile, struck a pose and said: “Don’t worry, my Riri, for Yohane has already a complete plan. Just be at my residence at 7 pm.” Riko didn’t stop worrying after that. In fact, she got even more nervous. What was she going to wear? What about her hairstyle? Light make up, as usual, or something a little more elaborate? What would even mean Valentine’s day for a girl who declared to be a fallen angel? Was Yoshiko’s mother going to be there? Could she hope to end up… in bed with her lover? If that was the case, what underwear would she be wearing? Something sexy and alluring or something more conservative?

Luckily, You came to her help. Kind of. She was in the exact same struggle, but for a night with Chika. So, the two former second years, after spending an hour panicking together, decided to go for some shopping, and spent the whole day at the mall, trying on everything that caught their eye. Thanks to Mari and her Amazon prime account, then, Riko managed to get some really good chocolates, directly from Italy, that came with romantic phrases inside the wrapping.  
And now, a week had passed, and her mother had just dropped her off in front of Yoshiko’s apartment complex, recommending to call before midnight if she needed to get home, and wishing her good luck, with a knowing wink.  
With a deep breath, Riko rang the bell.

In the elevator, she took advantage of the mirror inside it to check herself over: red, long dress, check. Amber pin, holding it together behind her neck, check. Long V-neck that went down between her breasts, perfect. Right amount of cleavage: shown. Dark, bat-shaped pins that Yocchan gave her for Christmas, right in her hair. Chocolates, right there in her purse. Make up, on point, like usual. The elevator opened. Riko took a deep breath and got out, heading for her girlfriend’s apartment.

The door was open, and a really good scent was coming from it. On the ground, red rose petals were making a path. Smooth jazz was playing, probably from a stereo. Following the path, she arrived in Yoshiko’s living room, where a table was ready, red candle in the middle.  
A red rose was resting on one of the plates.

“Welcome to my humble abode, Riri. I must say, if I hadn’t fallen for you a long time ago, I would have tonight. You put every being of any world at shame with your beauty.” Yoshiko’s voice came from behind her. Blushing lightly at the compliment, Riko truned around. And promptly gaped. Standing there was Yoshiko, her Yocchan, frilly long-sleeved white shirt, black vest on top with lace inserts, dark, smooth pants with a chain on a side, hair tied in a low ponytail resting on her right shoulder. Lacey, fingerless gloves covered her hands. She was easily the most beautiful girl, no, woman, in the world right now, so cool yet so girly, and, in her eyes, so incredibly sexy, too.

“Y-Yocchan…” she stammered. “You look… amazing.” Her eyes couldn’t stop roaming up and down her girlfriend’s figure.

Riko loved how a blush dusted Yoshiko’s cheek for a moment.  
“I’m not comparing to your beauty, tonight, Riri. Come on, our dinner is ready. I personally prepared every part of it.” Saying that, Yoshiko took Riko’s arm in hers and led her to the side of the table with the red rose.

“A small homage, the flower that took the colour from your hair.” She said, pointing at it. “A token of my love for you.”

Riko had tears in the eyes, already. Yoshiko had clearly reharsed this, and was leaving nothing unchecked, and this was amazing enough, but to think that Riko herself was the reason behind all the efforts the younger girl was doing, it filled her heart with joy.  
Yoshiko left her side and headed towards the kitchen, coming back a moment later with two plates filled of a some sort of pie. It clearly had tomato sauce in it, but cheese was definitely there, too, and…  
No way. A pie, with hard boiled eggs on it. She could clearly distinguish the boiled yolks from the red tomato sauce.  
“Mari gave me the recipe.” Explained Yoshiko. “It’s an italian dish with hard-boiled eggs, tomato sauce, grated and melted cheese, and a little bit of spices. I hope you like it.

Riko’s heart was beating harder now. Could she be more perfect? Cooking a foreign dish with her favourite food in it, on top of planning a romantic, candle-lit dinner? Yoshiko was easily the best she could possibly ever ask for.  
The dish itself tasted great. A little spicy, Yoshiko made it after all, but rosemary, pepper and nutmeg were right on point.

Right after the couple finished dining, the music changed to a slow piano ballad. Riko’s eyes widened as Yoshiko got up, walked around the table, and offered her hand. 

“Would you dance with me, my love?” She asked, in what Riko thought was the most suave tone she ever heard.

The older girl gulped, and took the hand, nodding. The lacey glove felt strange at the touch, but she quickly got used to it, as Yoshiko guided her to the space between the sofa and the television. When Yoshiko’s right hand made its way to Riko’s bare lower back, shivers ran up her spine, making the redhead bury her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

As the couple danced, Riko’s awareness of Yoshiko’s touch increased greatly. Her body was literally craving any form of contact.  
“Riri.” Yoshiko whispered in her ear. “I’m starting to give in to your temptations.” As she said that, her hand lightly brushed on Riko’s butt, and Riko shivered in desire, her mind going blank.  
“Yocchan” she said, her voice muffled by the other girl’s skin. “Please, don’t try and resist. I need you now.”

The tone must have been a lot more begging than she thought, because in a moment she found herself trapped between Yoshiko and the wall, their lips locked in a furious, sloppy kiss, as the younger girl knee pressed between her thighs.  
What happened after that, all felt like a dream. The sensations, the touches, the pleasure, the completion she felt while making love with her girlfriend, were all so extreme and amazing that they didn’t feel real, or of this world. 

“Thank you, Yocchan…” She muttered, as she laid in Yoshiko’s bed, said girl pressed on her back, with an arm draped over her, keeping her close. Two sets of clothes laid scattered on the floor, her purse left somewhere in the kitchen with the chocolates in, but none of her past worries mattered as Yoshiko pressed her lips on the back of Riko’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's! I hope I made those two justice, as they are my Sunshine best pairing. As always, if you liked this please leave Kudos or a comment, if you didn't please tell me why, but I hope you enjoyed this, Jack36 out.


End file.
